


Don't Miss The Misery

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [160]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  The Librarians.  Cassandra and migraines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Miss The Misery

The hospital just used to drug her to the gills and turn off the lights. Cassandra learned to just not say anything - the drugs always left a bad taste in her mouth.

They found her in a corner of the upstairs annex, whimpering, eyes screwed tight as she muttered equations to herself. Stone carried her to the quiet back room, and Eve made her sip water. Jones fingers were strong, massaging against her scalp, and next door, she could hear Jenkins humming as the kettle boiled.

Cassandra sighed and let the math fade away as they tucked the covers around her.


End file.
